1. Technical Field
As an application generally relates to composite synthetic fuels, and more particularly to firelogs. Still more particularly, this application relates to containers for and methods of packaging, displaying and dispensing firelogs for retail sale.
2. Background Information
Various types of fuel bodies have been developed, most of which are formed of particulate flammable materials which are compressed into a predetermined shape. The particulate materials are combined with various wax binders and other binders to form maintain the desired shape of the final fuel body. These bodies also may contain various types of additives therein to enhance burning or to produce a colored flame.
Certain of these fuel bodies are of an elongated shape and are formed of compressed sawdust, coal particles, or other inflammable materials. These fuel bodies are typically referred to as firelogs and may be formed by a continuous extrusion process wherein the particulate inflammable materials and the appropriate binders and other materials are compressed within an extrusion bore, are cut to predetermined lengths, and are subsequently placed into a protective outer wrapper. The artificial firelog is then used by the consumer by placing it onto a fireplace grate and igniting the protective outer wrapper with a match or other flame source. The combustion of the protective outer wrapper burns in close proximity with the artificial firelog and ignites the firelog.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for packaging, displaying and dispensing firelogs which enables the retail buyer to buy one or a small number of firelogs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means for packaging, displaying and dispensing firelogs which presents economies in terms of both retail store space and store employee time which would be required for its use.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a means of packaging, displaying and dispensing firelogs which securely holds a relatively large number of firelogs as compared with the cost of the structure.
These and other objects and advantages will be apparent from the present invention which is a container for the bulk packing and display of artificial firelogs comprising a generally rectangular base panel having a front side rear side and opposed ends, a generally rectangular rear panel extending generally perpendicularly upwardly from the rear side of said base panel to a rear top edge, opposed generally rectangular end panels extending generally perpendicularly upwardly from the opposed ends of base panel to a pair of generally parallel top edges, and a front panel extending generally perpendicularly from the front side of the rectangular base panel to a top front edge, wherein the front panel has at least one cut away section.